Someone That Your With
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lived in apartment number 209 in downtown LA. Just when he thought his life couldn't be any more complicated a beautiful girl moved in across the hall in room 208, and then he decided that he had to have her.


A/N: Okay so even though I'm killer busy with work and going to school full time this one-shot would not keep screaming at me to write it. Now because I don't have a ton of time there will probably be spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologize for this immensely. I hope you can forgive me! At work I can listen to music and when this song played I just couldn't help but see it being an Ichigo x Orihime storyline. So the song it's based on is "Someone that you're with" from Nickelback, so feel free to listen to that song before, or after, you read this. Thanks! Oh, and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lived in apartment number 209 in downtown LA. Just when he thought his life couldn't be any more complicated a beautiful girl moved in across the hall in room 208, and then he decided that he had to have her.

Someone That You're With

Ichigo Kurosaki tapped his fingers against the table as he waited for his laptop to boot up. As he stared at the screen the kept whirling asking saying Loading…he decided it was about time to invest in a new one. '_It takes way too damn long to load every single time I turn it on. I need to fork over the money and just get a new one.' _

The computer chimed as it finally finished loading. His fingers moved to the mouse pad and he guided the pointer where he needed it to go. He double clicked on the Chrome internet provider and leaned back in his seat to wait for it to pull up the browser. With his fingers laced behind his head he looked down at the street from the bay window that was beside his desk.

The sun hit his brown eyes and he had to squint to make out what was happening below. There was a moving truck in front of the apartment complex and several men unloading boxes and furniture. '_Wonder who's moving in. Doesn't look like they need help, there are plenty of guys down there.' _

By the truck honey colored hair flashed and then vanished just as quickly. The small movement caught his eye and he focused on the spot beside the truck until the person came into view. His mouth went dry as he locked onto the girl with long hair. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and yet her hair still hung to the middle of her back. She was wearing a bright pink tank top and cut off light blue shorts. To finish the outfit she wore simple bobs shoes that glittered in the sunlight, nearly blinding him.

'_Now that is something I can live with. I wonder what room she's moving into. There are several rooms that are for rent right now.' _ Ichigo thought as he continued to watch as she pointed to some of the guys to pick up a couple more of her boxes. The way her arm moved and her lips formed into a bright smile made him shutter. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

It was right then that as Ichigo Kurosaki watched her dazzling smile that he decided that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be that someone she was with, that way when people asked her who her boyfriend was; she could point at him and say his name. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was going to go for her.

-x-x-

A week had gone by since Ichigo saw the new girl that had moved into his apartment complex. Turned out she had moved into room 208, which happened to be across the hall from his apartment.

He paced around in his small kitchen, his hand running through his orange locks. '_What am I going to do? I need to make a move soon otherwise she'll be taken. Dammit, if only I had the right things to say.' _

Laughter could be heard from the hallway. He moved towards his door, the laughter becoming louder the closer he got to the wooden object. Ichigo lowered his head slightly so he could peer through the peep hole to see what was taking place in the hall. His hand moved on its own, and soon his own door was open and he was able to see several guys gathered around the girl open door. They all had smiles on their faces and were flirting with her, asking her about her life and what her plans were.

"I just moved here from Washington. I just got a job at a computer company as one of their head IT technicians."

"Wow, beautiful and smart." One of the guys exclaimed with surprise. The others around him nodded and murmured their agreements. Ichigo saw the way the girls gray eyes flinched before she quickly resumed her smile.

"Yep, crazy huh? Well it was nice to meet you guys."

"It was our pleasure to meet you!"

"Yes thank you."

"We'll be seeing you around?"

The girl nodded her head, her hair that hung loosely around her shoulders bobbing with the action, "Yep, I live here now so I'm sure I'll see you around."

The guys slowly began to depart and the girl was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded. It was then that she noticed Ichigo. A smile came to her face again and she gave him a small wave. Taking that an invitation to come over he reached her in a few strides.

"Hiya, I've seen you in passing but you always seemed in a hurry."

Her voice was a tender sound that made his ears ring pleasantly, "Yeah sorry about that. I'm not a very good morning person and I have to be at work super early so…yeah, the two don't mix well."

She laughed, "I understand, personally though I enjoy waking up early, its fun to watch the sunrise."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I think it's great you like it, I don't however. I'd much rather be asleep with my head under my pillow."

"You sleep with your head under the pillow? Isn't the point of pillow to sleep on top of it?"

Ichigo chuckled, "I suppose it is."

The girl thrust her hand out to him, her gray eyes playful, "I'm Orihime Inoue by the way."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he shook her hand and marveled at how soft it was, "nice to meet you Miss Inoue."

Orihime blinked several times, as if she was shocked by how formal he was, "Please, call me Orihime. I hope you don't mind that I call you Ichigo."

Oh how he liked how his name sounded when it came from her lips. "Not at all."

"Good."

Her hand went to the door that had started to swing shut on its own, "Well I better get back to organizing my things. I never knew how much stuff I had until I moved. Absolutely insane."

Ichigo reached out and placed his large hand on her door just above her own. "Can I have your number?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, completely beyond his control.

The two of them stood staring at each other for a long moment and soon Orihime giggled, her hand touching his, "No…but you can give me yours and I'll give you a call sometime."

Then he fell, that was all it took and he rattled of his digits to her and watched as she put them in her smartphone. Once that was finished she slid her hand down his hand and arm and then gave him a flirtatious smile and retreated back into her apartment. The door shut softly and clicked and he stood there for a few seconds.

With a smile of his own he retraced his steps and entered his own apartment; shutting the door behind him.

-x-x-

It had been three days since that moment he had with Orihime Inoue and she had yet to call him. Even though he would deny it if anyone asked him, he waited by the phone almost every night after he got off from work. At this precise moment he was sitting on the bar stool, staring at the black phone that sat in its charger.

'_Ring…c'mon, ring…is it so much to ask?' _ Ichigo thought irritably.

With enough time of sitting there he stretched his legs out and got off the stool. The door to his apartment opened and Renji, his best friend, entered. The red head looked at Ichigo who was standing idly by his phone, his hand running through his crazy orange hair.

"Are you seriously still waiting? Stop giving her the time of day dude; it's clear she isn't into you."

His words earned him a hard stare from Ichigo, "You don't know anything. You weren't there when she asked me for my number, why would she ask if she wasn't going to call…" Ichigo trailed off, feeling like an idiot as soon as he realized what he was saying.

"Finally catching up to you is it? Took you long enough."

"I can't get her out of my head. I'm going to keep waiting this out for a little bit longer, otherwise I'll always be plagued with the 'what ifs'."

'_And I'm tired of being alone, so sick of it. I just want to have someone that I can care for.' _Ichigo thought numbly as he continued to stare at the cordless phone that was resting on its charging base.

Renji rubbed his chin, which was covered in red stubble, "You got it bad man, all right, I'll keep you some company as you wait, so how about we play a round of Halo or something?"

Deciding that would be okay Ichigo agreed. The two of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he had a big screen TV and an XBOX 360. Without much delay they got the game started and before he even realized it, Ichigo was having fun.

-x-x-

Music blared from across the hall, waking Ichigo from the nap he had been having. Blinking his sleepy eyes awake he rubbed them and looked towards his closed door. Sure enough it was music pulsating through the hallway and into his apartment. Glancing down at his wrist he saw that it was 3 in the afternoon.

He was slow to get off his couch; making his way to the door he looked through the peep hole and saw that Orihime's apartment door was open and she was dancing around her kitchen in her pj's that consisted of barely anything. She had a wooden spoon in her hand and held it up to her mouth imitating a microphone.

Ichigo could easily hear her own voice mingling with the voice of Shania Twain as she sang along with the words to 'Man, I feel like a Woman'. In the back of his mind he knew he should stop watching her but he couldn't. She was mesmerizing to watch, the way her body slide around the kitchen as she swung her hips from side to side…

He swallowed and continued to watch on. '_She really is amazing, why won't she call me? Does she really have that many suitors waiting for her?' _That was a stupid question; of course she had that many guys going after her. And who wouldn't? She was gorgeous.

The song finished playing and started right into the next one. Orihime continued to dance around her kitchen as she made her lunch. It was then he realized it was late for her to be in her pj's. His heart lurched as a man stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Jealously ran through Ichigo's veins and he had to clench his hand into a fist to stop himself from shouting out in anger. '_That's why…no wonder, I wasn't dreaming when I heard her unlock her door at 4 A.M. Dammit, that man has been coming over to her house for days. I need to get rid of him.' _

Because she was the girl he wanted, the girl he had been waiting for. He had dated a lot in the past but had suddenly stopped last year. For some reason he didn't find dating as appealing anymore. Now he would hook up with girls from clubs but he always made sure they never lasted longer than a night. But when he saw and spoke to Orihime…he knew she was the one he was meant to be with. There was something between them and he knew she felt it as well.

With a coy smile he pulled himself away from the door. There was time, time for him to sweep her off her feet and dump that loser of a boyfriend she had. He would make her swoon and beg him to stay with her. Yes…it was all just a matter of time.

The End

* * *

Second One-shot is finished! Thanks so much for checking this out. Please, please review! That's all I'm going to say it because I know people get sick of reading that. I hope you liked this story!


End file.
